The Crimson of Italy
by hawa-chan
Summary: Germany and Italy's normal life might endangered as Italy's great grandmother,an ex-vampire queen appears in front of them.Germany found that Italy inherits the monstrous power from her.What will Germany do in order to protect Italy from all of this?
1. Chapter 1 German 's Intuition

Chapter 1

Germany's Intuition

-Prologue-

Vampire existed since ancient times. They were creatures that after human bloods due to their own bloodlust. There were rumours that they have been existed during Romanov Dynasty where the king was being said as a human who turned into a blood lusting monster as he found the 'sweet' and 'tasty' of blood.

But, a vampire's life span was longer other than a normal human as their main food was blood. But after a few hundred years, the heritance started to be dominated by women. Female vampires were being said as more elegant than male.

-After WW2-

"Oi, Italy! Where are you?" shouts Germany and opens the kitchen door. Then, he saw Italy is eating pasta. Italy is shocked to see his angry 'Doitsu' and tries to run away but end up being caught by Germany.

"You skip practice just to eat pasta? You are really brave to do that!" shouts Germany and pulls Italy's uniform.

"Waa~~I'm sorry! Forgive me, Germany! I won't do it again!" cries Italy and makes a cute expression. At first, Germany is blushing and feels sorry to him but….

"No! let's continue our practice!"

"Nooooo…! Help me!" shouts Italy.

Germany pulls Italy to the practice place. Japan has waited for them.

"Sorry for waiting!" said Germany and he releases Italy until the younger boy falls to the ground.

"Ouch! That's hurt, Germany!" said Italy and rubbing his back. And once more Germany feels guilty and blushes again.

"Shut up! Don't dare to skip practice again!" shouts Germany, strictly.

"You are so strict today, Germany! Why do you so work up today?" said Italy, sulks. Now Germany is really shocked to see Italy's sulking face. In just a short time, guilty washes him and he blushes even more.

"Germany, I think Italy is right! Don't be too harsh to him!" said Japan.

I….I think so. I'm…I'm sorry for making you cry Italy…" said Germany. Italy can figure the uneasy face of his 'Doitsu'.

"Germany, what's wrong? Your face is pale…" asks Italy. Germany is speechless.

"Ah, nothing!" said Germany. The practice ends in the evening. That night, Italy sleeps next to him.

_I'm…I'm sorry Italy, Japan. I just feel something is not right. And somehow, I can feel that something dangerous await you. I just can't imagine that you are taken away from me. I hope it just my imagination._

To be continued…

* * *

Hi! This is my first Hetalia fanfics. At first, I want to write this in Malay but there is no Malay in . so I have to write in English. Moreover, all people can read it. This first chapter may be too short. But, next chapter, it will be longer!

_Next: Italy and Germany meet Italy's great grandmother, Romanov. She looks very young but actually she is Imperial Rome's grandmother! What is happening! Is she human or a monster?_


	2. Chapter 2 Dynasty Romanov

Chapter 2

Dynasty Romanov

"Hm…hm…hm…" Italy is humming happily while Germany is still in his worry state. He also has no damn clue for this weird feeling. He finishes his times to watch Italy as this feeling is unavoidable.

One day, they are on spying practice in the forest.

"Listen, Italy! Don't make any noise while spying!" said Germany.

"Righhhttt!" cheers Italy loudly, making Germany shocked and shuts his mouth.

"I said don't make any noise! Don't you understand 'lower'?" whispers Germany.

"All…alright! I'm sorry!" whispers Italy.

Suddenly, something is coming closer to them using the bushes. Germany and Italy are shocked and start to alert it.

"Something…is coming closer!" said Germany.

"W…what is that?" asks Italy, trembling.

That thing moves in a high speed. Germany becomes nervous as his intuition might happen. He looks at Italy. Italy is shivering badly. A great furry veils him. He never even once experiences this situation.

"Italy, come here, hurry!" said Germany and stretches his hand over Italy. Italy is confused as he is too scared but still, he grabs Germany's hand.

The thing is closer now. Italy becomes more scared and hugs Germany. Germany is shocked but he still tightens his hug. At last, that thing shows itself. A girl with a long brunette hair stands up and shows herself. Both of the lover (still uncertain yet) are shocked, especially the brunette boy.

"G…great grandmother!" calls Italy, making Germany is shocked. The girl looks at him and smiles.

"Ah! Ita-chan! "calls her.

"G…great grandmother?" shouts Germany, nearly can't believe to what just he heard from Italy's mouth. No, he really can't.

"Yes, my name is Dynasty Romanov, great grandmother to my dear two great grandsons, Romano and Veneziano. So, you are Ludwig? I heard so much about you from my grandson, Empire Rome!" said Romanov.

_That bastard old man…__.__What did he told her about me? When I see him again, he'll doom!_ Germany is hissing.

"Don't lie! How can you are not aging! Imperial Rome is older than this! But you look very very young!" shouts Germany.

"Ah, do you know that there is blood sucking creatures from Romania during Romanov Dynasty?" asks Romanov. Germany is paused.

"Em…do you mean…vampire?" asks Germany, sweating.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Excuse me, what's wrong about vampire? I'm asking you why you are still not aging!" said Germany, still confuse. The girl is smirking. It makes Germany becomes more nervous.

"I'll tell you later! Today I'm going to date with my great grandson, Ita-chan!" cheers Romanov. Both Germany and Italy are shocked.

"Really! Really! Grandma, grandma! Will I have some pasta too?" cheers Italy, excited.

"Eh, as much as you want!" replies Romanov, smiles.

"Vee~~! Thank you! I'm going! I'm going!"

Romanov pats his great grandson's head.

"Alright, let's change your clothes first!" said Romanov.

"Okay!" said Italy. Romanov wants to take Italy with her and then she realizes something. She looks at Germany.

"Want to tag along? I'll bring you to a very special place!" asks Romanov.

"Can I?" asks Germany, pointing to himself and blushes.

"Of course!" Romanov's smile is so radiant until both of Germany and Italy trust her.

* * *

Germany is speechless. They are in a boutique at female section.

"What…you want to buy clothes, Romanov-san?" asks Germany, sweating.

"Veee~~~! All the dresses here are so cute!" cheers Italy and running all over, making Germany is shocked.

"Oi, Italy! Behave yourself!" shouts Germany.

"Ita-chan, you can choose any of the clothes here! I'll treat you!" said Romanov.

"Are you serious?" shouts Germany, shocked.

"Really? Vee~~!" shouts Italy. Italy starts to search for his new clothes. Romanov is giggling to see her great grandson but, Germany is totally speechless.

"Germany, Germany! Look! Look! Do I look cute with this?" asks Italy, holding a pink dress, making Germany becomes more shocked.

"Idiot! That is girl's dress!" shouts Germany. But, Italy ignores him.

"Are you listening?" shouts Germany.

"Can I try this?" asks Italy to the worker who is sweating too.

"Italy! That is GIRL'S DRESS! Don't do something weird!" shouts Germany.

"But, when I was little, Hungary used to give me her old clothes!" said Italy.

"Maybe you're cute when you were little, but you still a guy!" shouts Germany, frightening Italy and he starts to cry.

"Germany, do you hate me?" His tears start to fall. Germany starts to feel sorry and guilty for making Italy cry.

"Alright, alright! Just for today!" said Germany, blushes.

"Thank you!" shouts Italy and hugs Germany. Both Germany and Romanov are shocked to see that. Quickly, Italy enters the changing room.

A few minutes later, Italy reveals himself with his new dress. Romanov is smirking while Germany is totally amazes to see Italy with that dress.

"Italy, are you really Italy?" asks Germany that nearly turns into a rock.

"Em!" cheers Italy.

"Alright, we will take this!" said Romanov.

All people at the street are starring at Italy. They never see such a beauty Italian girl before. They really thought that Italy is a girl.

"Wooaa~~! I have become an attention today!" said Italy. Germany is still blushing to see Italy. He looks different from the usual today. How if he wears a wig? He will looks like a real girl! Romanov sees that.

"Hey Germany! Please hold Ita-chan 's hand!" asks Romanov.

"What?" shouts Germany, blushes. Italy is shocked and blushes too.

"Just do it! Before any pervert comes to take Ita-chan from you!" said Romanov. These words stab in to Germany's heart. Quickly, he hold Italy's hand. Italy is shocked when his 'Doitsu' holds his hand.

_What's wrong with this woman? She seems to plan something! But, why? Huh?_

Suddenly he remembers that…

_Just do it! Before any pervert come to take Ita-chan from you!_

_Me? Why?_

Germany is shocked. He looks at Romanov.

_Don't tell me that she's pairing us?_

"What's wrong Germany? Your face becomes weird again!" asks Italy. Germany is shocked.

"Ah, nothing!" replies Germany.

* * *

After a few hours walking together, at last Romanov stops. She turns to Germany and Italy.

"Alright, that's all. Thanks for coming. I'm going home now!" said Romanov.

"Bye bye Grandma! Thanks for the dress!" Romanov smiles. Her great grandson is waving his hand to her. Italy stills a cheerful great grandson since he was little. Then, she looks at Germany.

"Germany, protect Italy no matter what!" Romanov's tone becomes serious for sudden. Germany is shocked but Italy is not suspects anything.

"Ah…I will!" said Germany and pulls Italy. Italy is blushing. Romanov is once again smiles. Then she turns to back.

"Okay, see you later!" Then she disappears. Germany is shocked to see this bizarreness.

"Where…where did she go?" shouts Germany.

"Grandma is always like that! Disappearing for out of blue." Said Italy.

"Really?" asks Germany, confused.

"Em!" cheers Italy.

"Alright, we should go home too!" said Germany and holding Italy's hand. They walk together. Both of them are blushing.

"Em!"

While walking, they are chatting.

"Germany, you are so reliable these day." Said Italy. Germany is shocked and blushes even worst. Yes, he is over protective this day.


	3. Chapter 3 Romanov's Story 1

Chapter 3

Romanov's Story 1

A grim voice appears. He and his subordinate are discussing to each other.

"What? That short woman is still alive?" shouts one of them.

"Yeah, and she seems to have two heirs!" said another.

"What? Are they strong?"

"They don't seem to. We should quickly kill them to lure that fan girl out! The younger one from those twins is completely weak!"

Suddenly, one of them speaks.

"My lord! I'm offering myself to kill those twins!" said him and bows.

The person who is he bows to is speechless. He then thinking for a while to make a decision. And at last…

Alright, make their death as the most terrifying on her life! After those twins die, she will have no heir to inherit her powers anymore. And when the time comes, I'll personally kill her and be a new king of this world!" shouts him. His underlings bow.

"Yes, my lord!"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

* * *

**

"ITALY!" shouts Germany. He wakes up from his sleep. Then he looks at his surroundings. Italy is not at his bedroom today. Germany pants. He is relieved that everything was all a dream.

"Ah...dream...eh?" said Germany.

Since he met Romanov, bad dreams like just now will only attack him when he is sleeping. All show that Italy and Romano will be attacked. Why the dream continuously playing on his mind since he met Romanov? Why? Worry washes him all over and he can't stop worrying about Italy. Italy is weak and coward. He can't even handle a grenade properly, how can he defences himself? And those people in his dream looked very dangerous. For some reason, he thinks that. But then, Germany is paused.

"Why am I...thinking about Italy? It just a dream, right? Then, why?"

To make himself calmer, he lies on the bed.

"Italy...who are you, actually..." Slowly, he closes his eyes.

But, before Germany can enter into a long slumber, he heard someone is knocking the glass window. Germany looks at the window. He almost turns into an ice as he is surprise that the one who is appears outside the window is none other, but Romanov who made him in dilemma these days.

"WHAT?" shouts Germany.

"Can I come in?" asks Romanov.

"Ah?" asks Germany, still confuse and blur.

"I have a lot to tell you! This is about my two great grandsons!" Hearing that makes Germany 's heart pounding. It attracts his attention a little bit.

"Sure..."

Germany walks to the window and opens it. Romanov climbs the window and enters to Germany 's room. She walks to the bed and sits on it. Germany pulls a chair and sits on the chair. They start their conversations.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asks Germany. He can feel something bad. Really really bad. Romanov is silent for a few seconds.

"Do you remember when I told you that I'm a vampire?" Germany really did.

"That? But what is the relation of vampire with our discussion? I mean, you want to talk about Italy and Romano, right?" asks Germany.

"That is what I'm going to tell you! Those two inherit my blood as a royal vampire!" said Romanov. Germany is paused.

"You! Don't play when I'm serious!" shouts Germany.

"I'm really serious! Do you understand me? I'm really serious!" shouts Romanov. Again Germany is s stunned. Then he giggles for sudden.

"Hahaha..." Romanov is shocked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouts Germany.

"What?" asks Romanov, stunned.

"First, weird dreams about them being targeted..."

Romanov is shocked. Being targeted? How did he...a dream?

"Then, a crazy woman who had just told me that she is a vampire and Italy is her heir! What a lame joke!" shouts Germany. Romanov is speechless.

"Then, I assume that you are not believing my story which hadn't been started at all?" asks Romanov, smirks.

"Of course! We have been in After World War 2 period after all! Who will believe that crappy story? Those are nonsense!" shouts Germany.

"Then, I need to prove my words so that you'll believe me?" asks Romanov.

"Nonsense! You will not prove anything! Those words are fake after all...!" But, before Germany can deny any further, he starts to feel hot from his surroundings.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the room becomes dark for a sudden. Slowly, it wraps Germany's room. Germany is shocked.

"What? What?" Germany turns to his both left and right, confused to what is happening now.

"This is a lie! A dream! Imagination! An illusion!" shouts Germany.

"It is indeed an illusion!" said Romanov.

"Then..." said Germany, trembling.

"But could you do this illusion?" asks Romanov, making Germany is shocked.

"Just open your eyes! There are a lot of weird things in this world!" shouts Romanov. Germany is still confused and shuts his ears.

"Still can't accept it? Alright, do whatever you want but..." Germany is paused.

"Your precious Italy will get killed!" shouts Romanov.

"Ah!" said Germany shocked. He turns to Romanov.

"Ah, at last you are awake!" said Romanov, smirks.

"Is that true? Your story?" asks Germany.

"Em!" said Romanov.

"Italy too...he will get killed?" asks Germany again.

"Yes, because Romano and him are my only heirs! My enemies will never let them alive!" said Romanov, with a strict tone. Germany is really speechless this time. He can't fight Romanov back. He starts to think that Romanov's story is true. It is not surprising as he always get a bad dream where Italy and Romano are killed. And they are really terrible. He can't stop thinking about that. He bows. Romanov walks to him and care eases his hair.

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Germany.

"Because I can feel that you are the only one that capable to protect my grandsons! I want to find other knights for them too I want you to be the first one to know this!" said Romanov, smiles. Then, she kneels down to him.

"I know that you love my grandson, Italy. I know that you love him."

Germany is shocked. He never thought that anyone will say that to him.

"I still...don't know yet!" answers Germany.

"Is that so? Ready to hear my story?" asks Romanov. Germany nodes. The story is about to reveals.

During a half of Romanov Dynasty, the vampire clan was been under Romanov's order as the latest queen that time. That time, she stills a young queen like TODAY 'S Italy and Romano. She was the fifth woman who becomes queen and the last one. And of course she needs to choose a man to produce heir.

Even so, she refused. Yes, she was too young that time. She still thought that 'who needs a mate as I can do everything better than man now?' That naive thinking of her leaded her to many problems. Since then, she always collects a lot of enemies.

"You...are really ignorant, right?" asks Germany, sweats.

"Hahaha! That's the meaning to be young!" laughs Romanov.

"Yeah, thanks to that, those problems tied to you until now!" said Germany again.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Romanov, smiles.

"Then, what have you done until this problem got worse?" asks Germany.

"Ara? Want to tell you?"

To be continued...

* * *

Romanov's memories are about to reveal! What is her worst past that leads her to this terrible problem? Will Germany able to protect Italy, his precious one?


End file.
